


[podfic] The Flower Gleams

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plants, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Powers!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of fourfreedom's fic "The Flower Gleams." </p><p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> Sam isn't the only one with powers. Unfortunately for Dean, his mystical ability to grow flowers doesn't have the same awe-inspiring effect.  </p><p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 01:03:24 || 72.9MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Flower Gleams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flower Gleams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11692) by fourfreedoms. 



**Title:** [The Flower Gleams](http://fourfreedoms.livejournal.com/88061.html)  
**Author:** fourfreedoms  
**Reader:** applegeuse  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**File Length & Size:** 01:03:24 || 72.9MB  
**Author’s Summary:** Sam isn't the only one with powers. Unfortunately for Dean, his mystical ability to grow flowers doesn't have the same awe-inspiring effect.  
**Podficcers’ Notes:**  
1\. This podfic was recorded for the New Beginnings challenge at the cakehole_club on livejournal, and was originally posted [here](http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/13019.html).  
2\. The flower on the cover is an amaryllis. I picked it because of a line in the fic where Dean acknowledges that the “bright bloody red Amaryllis [is] his marginal favorite.” It took me a stupidly long time to find a picture of said flower that ~satisfied me enough. /o\  
3\. The song used is “Blueberry Hill” by Glenn Miller.

 **File Length & Size:** 01:03:24 || 72.9MB  
**Download:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Flower%20Gleams/The%20Flower%20Gleams%20mp3.mp3) (right click & save as to download, left click to stream), [m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Flower%20Gleams/01%20The%20Flower%20Gleams.m4b)   
**ETA:** Now also up at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/flower-gleams), with both an mp3 and an m4b (courtesy of cybel!)  



End file.
